


Apple

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Apple

“What are you doing?”

Crawley stops only long enough to eye up Aziraphale, making sure he isn’t about to be smited (smote?).

“Picking apples.”

“Well, yes, I can see that.” Aziraphale blinks, as if it will change the image before him. Crawley has the front of his robes hiked up, revealing more thigh than Aziraphale should ever see of a demon, and he was filling said robes with as many apples as it would hold.

“Then why did you ask.” Crawley sassed, picking a particularly ripe apple and looking it over. He chucked it over his shoulder, snickering as he heard Aziraphales gasp and fumbles as he tried to catch it.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah I know. Eden’s gates are closing, but it’ll be a while before apples come back, so I want to get my fill.”

Aziraphale steps closer, and Crawley glances his way. His robes couldn’t possibly help him carry any more apples, which made the look of confusion on the angels face adorable.

“What am I meant to do with this?”

“Eat it.”

“Crawley!” Aziraphale looked around as if someone would come and tell him off just for thinking about it.

“Harms already done, Angel. Might as well partake while it’s still here.”

Aziraphale swallowed, turning the apple over in his hands. “I suppose you couldn’t possibly carry another.”

“Unthinkable.”

“And it would be terribly rude to let it go to waste.”

“Awfully rude.” Crawley was grinning. The Angel was talking himself into it, no tempting required.

“One bite couldn’t hurt…” the glance towards Heaven has Crawley rolling his eyes.

“Well, go on then.”

Aziraphale bought the red apple to his lips, mouth opening and teeth catching on the shiny skin. As he bit into it his eyes closed, juices running down his chin. He chewed, savouring the taste, and finally opened his eyes with a soft “oh.”

Crawleys face was the same kind of red as the apple, and his pupils were blown wide.

“That was…”

“Posssitively ssssinful.” Crawley finished for him. His throat clicked and he glanced away. “Well. Mussst be off. Till next time.”

And with a flurry of feathers, Crawley was gone, leaving Aziraphale to finish his very first apple, shy smile on his face.


End file.
